Something You Can't Take Back
by Snake Eyes Hinton
Summary: Aya and Jack's last night together. Aya thinks she's ready to make her own decision, but Jack doesn't have the heart to hurt her like that.


Aya hasn't missed much in the last few years since she killed Blood. Bobby left suddenly one day, leaving behind only a note. Angel left too, Aya catching him out the door. Jerry lives with his wife and his own kid, while Evelyn remains where she is.

Soon enough, Aya's going to go college. Tomorrow, Jack is supposed to go touring the country with his band. Aya doesn't want to leave, but Evelyn refuses to give her a choice in the matter after getting a full scholarship to the college of her dreams. So she reads, unsure of what else to do with herself as she reads on her bed. It's strangely quiet in the house now that everyone is gone. Even Mark is busy tonight, setting up their apartment where he plans on living with her in order to get away from his family. Aya hears it door crack open and slightly hopes it's Bobby or Angel.

It is Jack. She doesn't look up, acting more like Evelyn Mercer has been than Bobby and Angel. He sits next to her on her bed, stretching his limbs out as he crawls into the spot between her and the wall, taking up her pillow. He grabs Luna, and Aya ignores the need to take Luna back. She watches Jack out the corner of her eye, her attention temporarily taken from her book.

A few minutes pass and Aya can feel him looking at her. She sighs, slamming her book shut. "What, Jack?" She sees him smile as he sits up, and gets a bit nervous. He takes the book out of her hands, wrapping his arms around her. Aya blinks fast as he sets down the book and cups her face with the other hand. She flushes red as he laughs slightly, resting his forehead on hers. "God... you had me so scared."

"I'm good at scaring people," Aya mumbles as he closes his eyes. "Jack... The other day, when you- when you kissed me... was it to make me stay?"

"Why would I do that?" he asks, flinching slightly. Aya flushes for different reason. She attempts to push him away, but he holds her tightly. "Aya, if you're thinking it was the only reason, then you're wrong. You leaving again gave me the bravery to do it." Aya calms down slightly, fists still clenched in her lap.

"What is it, Aya?" he asks, blowing out a breath. "I'm trying, alright?"

"It doesn't matter," she says, pushing her hair behind her ear. Jack catches her wrist as it comes down. She shakes her head. "Nothing is wrong, Jackie."

"Bullshit," he calls on her. Aya rolls her eyes as he leans farther in. "I'll let it go for now. But realize this, Aya. You... I thought you were going to die those years ago. I've been thinking that you're going to die again." Aya opens her mouth, only for it to be captured by Jack's lip. This isn't like the last one, that one was tentative and unsure. This time, Jack knows what he wants. And that's to be sure that Aya never leaves again without knowing what she's missing.

Aya responds back to him, heart pounding in her chest. Her hands reach up into his hair, tangling themselves in it. Jack's arms reach down to her waist, pulling her closer to him. He breaks away for a moment, breathing hard and looking at Aya to gauge her reaction. She gives him a look before wrapping her arms around his neck. Jack smiles, laying back and pulling Aya's hair loose to have soft waves fall to form a curtain.

Aya straddles his waist noticing that he doesn't have a shirt on, almost like he had been going to bed before coming in here. Jack's thumbs rub small circles at her waistline before inching up as Aya traces the toned muscles on his torso. He breaks away, sitting up and kissing along Aya's jawline and down her neck to her collarbone. Aya moans softly before bringing his attention back to her swollen lips.

Jack pulls back again. "Aya... What are we?" he pants, head resting on her shoulder. He buries his face in the crook of her shoulder. Aya shakes.

"I don't know."

"Can we ever go back to normal?" He whispers and Aya shivers.

"We have to, Jackie."

"I guess I can't ask for one night with you?" Jack chuckles darkly. "After all this time... I never went for you." Aya splits her eyes to the side.

"It's one night, right?" Jack looks surprised as she leans in closer for a moment. "Besides... It's my last with you. In case you didn't notice, I never went after you either." Jack stares at her for a moment before kissing her tenderly. Jack puts his hand at the small of her back, lowering her down on her back. Aya's fear and anxiousness are obvious as Jack chuckled lowly, pulling back to run a finger down her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you, Aya. A lot more than I want to." Aya opens her mouth to say something but takes it back immediately. Jack sighs. "Aya, I don't want to do this to you."

"It's my choice too," Aya snorts.

"No, Aya. That is something you can never take back," he says, forcing her to look at him. "You can take back a gallon of milk, you can take back your phone when I'm going through your messages, but this isn't something you can take back. I don't want to do this to you." He sighs as a tear slips from her eye. "Aya... Just let me hold you tonight, alright?" Aya nods, Jack allowing her to rise up so she can turn off the light before climbing into bed with him after he opens a window.

Jack wraps an arm around her, pulling her close to him. "Goodnight, Aya."

"Goodnight, Jackie... I'll see you in the morning, right?"

"... Goodnight, Aya."


End file.
